Insignificant
Insignificant is the sixth episode of the second season. Plot One day, Spencer brought the Duke and Duchess of Boxford to Sodor from the Mainland. After he dropped them off at their Summer House, he drove around Sodor looking for things to do. However, by the time he reached Gordon's Hill, he had run out of coal. He was stranded on the hill. Then, Levi puffed up. "Stuck on the hill again Spencer? Need a push?" Levi asked. "Not from an insignificant blue puffball like you," Spencer said. "Puffball!?" Levi said angrily and he puffed away. Then, Dawn pulled up. "Hello Spencer. Need a push?" She asked. "Not from an insignificant green goblin like you," Spencer said. "Goblin!?" Dawn huffed and angrily puffed away. The next engine to see Spencer was Rose. She oiled up to Spencer. "I see you've run out of coal, ay Spencer?" She laughed, "Can I give you a push." "No, thank you. I'd rather be pushed by a proper engine, not some insignificant black demon like you," Spencer sniffed. "DEMON!!!!!!?!?!?!" Rose shouted and she sped away. Spencer waited and waited for another engine to come by, hoping it would be Gordon, but none came. Until about an hour later. Douglas was taking some trucks of fruit to market. He rolled up to Spencer. "Do ye be needin' a push, Spencer?" He asked. "Not from a Scottish disgrace like you, or your brother for that matter," Spencer said rudely. That made Douglas cross. "Scottish Disgrace!!!!!," he said angrily and quickly puffed away. After that Spencer waited some more. "Where's Gordon?," he said quietly to himself, "The Express should have passed here by now." Meanwhile back at Knapford Yard, Rose, Dawn, and Levi were talking to Donald, Marie, and James about what happened. Then, Douglas pulled in. "What's wrong Douglas? You look cross," Dawn asked. "I am cross, that pouty puffer Spencer called me a Scottish disgrace," Douglas replied. "He called us names too," said Levi. "Ya, he called me an insignificant black demon," Rose said. "He called me an insignificant green goblin," said Dawn. "And he called me an insignificant blue puffball," Levi added. " I have an idea," said James "What kind of idea?" Dawn asked. "An idea of how to get Spencer back," James replied. "What's your idea?" Asked Rose. "Tell everyone to ignore Spencer so no one will help him up the hill," said James. "Let's do it," Rose replied. "You better go catch Gordon then, the Express ought to be leaving soon," said Marie. So Rose, Levi, and Dawn rushed over to Knapford Station. Gordon, Henry, and Brady were there. "Gordon," Rose huffed, her cheeks as red as James' paint, "Spencer is stuck on Gordon's Hill." "Alright, I'll help him when I get..." "No," Dawn interrupted, "We need you to ignore him." "What for?" Gordon asked. "He was mean to us and called us names," Levi said. "Alright, I suppose I can ignore him, After all you are all my friends," Gordon replied. That made all 4 of them smile, even Rose, who rarely smiled. "Do you want us to ignore him too?" Asked Brady. "That would be wonderful," said Levi. "And tell everyone else to ignore him, too," Dawn added. "We will," said Henry. Then his guard blew his whistle and Henry was off. (Henry's whistle is heard.) (Guard's whistle blows.) "That's my guard," said Gordon, "Bye guys." (Blows whistle and leaves.) Meanwhile, back at Gordon's Hill, Spencer was still waiting for another engine to come by. Then, Neville puffed up the hill, he was taking spare parts to Victor at the Steamworks. He had not been told about the plan yet. "Need a push Spencer? Can I help?" He asked. "No, thank you. I don't want to be pushed by an insignificant, ugly, black diesel," Spencer sniffed snootily. Neville was hurt, so he quickly puffed away. Then, Spencer heard a familiar whistle. (Gordon's whistle is heard.) "It's Gordon," he said, "A little help here Gordon." But Gordon ignored Spencer and kept going. Spencer was puzzled. "Why didn't he stop?" He asked himself. Then Edward came up the hill. "Can I get a push Edward?" Spencer asked him. But Edward just ignored Spencer and kept going. Spencer was still puzzled. Over the next hour, Mavis, Brady, Benjamin, Olivia, Kylie, Harvey, and Diesel passed by and all of them ignored Spencer. Meanwhile, back at Knapford Yard, Diesel had just arrived to talk to Rose. "You ignored Spencer on your way here right?" Rose asked. "Of course," Diesel replied, "Anyway, I came because I need your help to collect trucks of spare parts and take them to the Dieselworks." "Ok," said Rose, "Bye, guys." "Bye, Rose," said Marie. "See you later," said Levi. "See ya, Ro," said Dawn. Then, Rose and Diesel left and Brady and Benjamin pulled in. "Hey guys, how's the plan working out for ya?" Brady asked. "It's working out perfectly," said Levi. "That's good," Brady replied. Just then, Jacob and Sierra came over to the engines. "Come on, Marie," Sierra said, "Neville got stuck coming back from the Steamworks on Gordon's Hill, we need to go give him a push." (Marie whistles and leaves.) Then, Thomas pulled in. "Hi, guys," he said, "I heard about your plan. I like it. A way to finally get back at that pouty puffer Spencer." He laughed. "Genius!" "Come on, Thomas," said Annie. "Yes, we have work to do," finished Clarabel. "Alright you two," he laughed again, "Bye, guys." (Thomas whistles and leaves.) Later that day, Sir Topham Hatt called some of his engines to Knapford Yard. He was very upset. "Who's bright idea was it to ignore Spencer when he was stuck on Gordon's Hill?!" He said angrily. All eyes turned to Rose. "It wasn't my idea," she said, "It was James', we just went along with it." "James!!!!" Sir Topham Hatt exclaimed. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Sir, but I wanted to get Spencer back for always being so rude to us," he said. "That is no reason to not help an engine in need," Sir Topham Hatt scolded. "Yes, Sir, I'm sorry Sir," James said sadly. "Now, you are to help Spencer to fill up with coal," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Yes, Sir," James replied. So, James, followed by Rose, Dawn, and Levi, went to Gordon's Hill and shunted Spencer to the closest coal hopper. "Thank you so much for helping me," he said to Rose, Dawn, and Levi, "I'm sorry I was mean to you. Well you ever forgive me?" "Yeah, I think we can," Rose replied and Dawn and Levi agreed and they all laughed. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * * * * * * * * * * * * Stanley * * Connor * Caitlin * * * * * Paxton * Stafford * Henrietta * * Mavis * * Duke and Duchess of Boxford Locations * Gordon's Hill * Knapford Station * Callan Yard * Knapford Yard * Tidmouth Yard Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Spencer and Neville. * The author got the inspiration from this episode after watching the seventh season episode Gordon and Spencer . Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes about Spencer Category:Completed Episodes